Things I Miss
by Wolfy-Seraphim
Summary: [Oneshot] Sora is no longer in Riku's life and Riku sits down and thinks about the things he misses about his ex. almost unnoticeable RikuSora. fic could apply to various pairings.


Hiya, heres a new story of mine. its the sorta ambiguous little fic that could apply to a heap of pairings from different animes but i felt like making this a rikuXsora! Actually theres nothing to really indicate its a KH story except at the last line and no this is not a death fic its more of a...sora-is-not-in-riku's-life-anymore fic...just to clear that up.

er...i dont really need a disclaimer but...don't sue. all i own is a chocolate bar munches...swallow see now i dont own nothing :'( anyway...please continue reading!

**

* * *

**

**Things I Miss**

* * *

**I miss curling up with you in bed at night. **

It always amazed me how with you I would fall asleep straight away instead of tossing and turning like I did when alone. Most people say I sleep strangely, but your legs tangled with mine so naturally and we remained intertwined through the night. Our bodies fit together perfectly. No matter how hot the summer nights, our limbs were constantly touching, and of course in the winter, we kept each other warm. I loved the feel of your skin on mine, and I think you liked being held as much as I loved holding you.

**I miss the way you used to smile at me.**

Your face would always light up and your eyes twinkled when you laughed. Whenever I was away from you it seemed silly that the sun was brighter and the birds louder and the air clearer when you smiled but it made sense as soon as I'd lay eyes on you that even the earth should rejoice alongside someone like you. It surprised me how much my being with you pleased you, but then I felt exactly the same way.

**I miss that with you I could talk about anything.**

You had a shoulder I could cry on and an ear that listened, it was a treasure because it was in those rare moments I felt the world was crumbling, you reminded me that I was safe. My stories from the past and the dreams for the future you heard without judgment and the same held true for you also. For the first time I could actually speak my mind and what I said was listened to. Any topic that cropped up was debated on or agreed upon but it was never a competition or fight.

**I miss sitting and watching you.**

Beautiful. That's what always sprang to mind, whether you were dashing round the house cleaning with your hair tussled or greeting me at the door looking peaceful and neat. You never let me help with cooking, under the pretense of not forcing guests to do work, and after you'd said this, you would laugh at my pouting and nudge away my attempts at snuggling. My usual quietness allowed you to chatter and express yourself like you said no one else let you do, and even when nothing was left to say the silence was comfortable.

**I miss the way kissing you would take my breath away.**

I never quite understood really why it was, because nothing ever shook me so much as feeling your lips pressed to mine. It made me weak at the knees, yet the world look sharper and brighter and I was filled with happiness. We both shared the same opinions on PDA but that made coming home and closing the door all the more fun. Somehow it never was _just_ a kiss when shared with you.

**I miss the way you knew me so well.**

Maybe it was because we had gone through the same sort of tough things in the past that we understood the way the other operated, but for some reason I liked that someone finished my sentences, knew at a glance if something was wrong, or was able to catch my eye and share a silent joke at something we'd heard. However, you also knew my weakness, sultry looks when puppy-eyes failed, and all the ticklish spots on my body – not that you exploited them when you wanted something…much. But then I knew you in the same way. We were so similar while at the same time different.

**I miss sharing things with you.**

Food, thoughts, kisses, warmth, presents, sex, clothes, and time. I think the reason that sharing all these things and more came so naturally was because we were sharing something bigger, more important. I had your heart and you had mine.

**I miss that there was someone who cared about me.**

**I miss being able to say "I love you**"

Maybe it's just…

**I miss _you, _Sora...**

* * *

Okay, I'm hoping people enjoyed that. please review. i dont care if you thought it was crap or if you thought it was wonderful and romantic...just say it in a review. This fic is kinda close to my heart so i really want to know other peoples view on the style etc. anyway thanks for reaching the endpoint. bye now!

- WolfyS


End file.
